


Observation

by TheAnxiousAce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Hunk POV, M/M, i have no clue how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnxiousAce/pseuds/TheAnxiousAce
Summary: Hunk witnesses a moment between Shiro and Keith.





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> We have fanart! Oh my goodness, you have no idea how happy this makes me!  
> Thanks to Avidbeader for letting me know, and SUPER DOOPER THANKS to Gamesgeary-18 for making this - it’s absolutely GORGEOUS! 
> 
> You should all totally check it out here:   
> https://gamesgeary-18.tumblr.com/post/168499253535/dancing-under-the-stars-i-had-to-make-this

Space was, ironically, difficult to find in space. Hunk could count on one hand the amount of times he’d been able to get more than an hour alone - outside of sleep - since the Blue Lion had wormholed them into the middle of an intergalactic war. And while Hunk loved his friends, occasionally he did just want some time to himself. 

And, well, the Castle was big. It was creepy and bare and unnervingly empty, but it gave him the space he was looking for. It also gave him an uneasy, queasy feeling in his stomach, knowing that all these rooms had once been full of Alteans, knowing that they were all gone. Knowing that he and his friends might be next. That there might be nothing but empty rooms in an empty Castle.

Hunk shuddered and pushed the thought away. Focused on other things. Sure, the place was old and creepy, but it was still a castle, and a spaceship, and really, really cool. He just had to keep reminding himself of it. 

Plus, there was this one place he’d found a while ago, an old observation deck or something. The whole curved side of the room was just a window, staring out into space. There wasn’t much in there, just various tables and chairs, but Hunk liked it. He didn’t think any of the other paladins knew about it, and he hadn’t said anything. 

He liked going there to watch the stars. It was all he really had to look at, anymore.

He made his way there, following the path he had mapped out in his head. A left here, a right there, straight down this pathway. When he finally made it to the hallway he knew the observation deck was on, he smiled and slowed his steps. He’d only stay for a while, he told himself, and he knew it was true - someone had to save them all from Coran’s cooking. 

His smile faded as he drew closer to his retreat. He could hear voices. Some of the other paladins must have found this place after all. 

He stopped outside the room, took a breath. Listened. 

It sounded like Shiro. And Keith? Yeah, that was Keith. And, honestly, despite being part of a super robot together, Hunk didn’t really know either of them all that well. He blinked, hesitated, then steeled himself, putting on his biggest grin. This would be a good chance to actually talk to them, without the threat of immediate and painful death hanging over their heads. Teambuilding was good, right? 

Right. Yeah. Good plan.

As he was about to round the corner, a sudden burst of laughter stopped him in his tracks. If he thought it was rare to get some time alone, it was rarer still to hear Keith laugh. Hunk could only remember one instance of that since they’d met. 

He heard the low rumble of Shiro’s voice again and curiosity got the better of him. He crept up to the corner and peered in.

Were they - were they dancing? 

Yup. Hands clasped together, and it looked like Shiro was leading. Dancing before the stars. 

“You’re such a sap.”

Hunk was close enough to hear them now. His stomach churned. He shouldn’t be watching this. 

“I think I’m allowed,” Shiro said, chuckling. He drew Keith closer, swaying to whatever music the two of them were imagining. 

It was time for him to go. He shouldn’t have even stayed as long as he had. This was personal, private. It wasn’t for anyone else to witness. He ducked back around the corner, ready to make his escape. 

“Yeah,” came Keith’s response. “I guess you are.” A pause. “I missed you.” 

Hunk backed away, keeping his footsteps as light as he could. 

“I missed you, too.”

Shiro’s whisper followed Hunk. He could still hear it, soft and choking, echoing in his head, even as he wandered through the Castle halls. The ship was big and he hadn’t seen all of it yet. He could leave the observation deck for them.


End file.
